rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Turnintrixx
This page is still under construction, More will be added with time. "Diary of Sanfew; Bennath 16th, Year 157 of the Fifth Age. I fear we will never forget what we have learned this day, as for the first time in my recollection we have been forced to exile one of our own. Brother Turnintrixx has been found guilty of straying from the path of balance and for these reasons we cannot risk allowing him to remain within our fold. For five years we have been recieving reports of individuals dissapearing around our home of Taverly and for five years we have searched to bring these people back home to their families. At first we presumed they had simply strayed too close to White Wolf Mountain like so many others and fallen victim to it's perils, But eventually it become obvious that something more sinister was lurking in our peaceful village. The victims varied from children to the strongest of adventurers, all of them vanishing in the thick of night without a trace. We tried to find a link between the victims but there was no obvious trait that they all shared, until it dawned upon me that perhaps that was exactly what tied them together... Each victim was completely unique in physical build from the others. Even with this information however we had nothing to follow, no means of tracking these individuals to find what unimaginable fate had befallen them, That is until last night there was a knock at my door. So slow a tapping, I must admit it almost passed unnoticed... However, luckily the sound reached my ears before all strength had left my visitor. As I swung open the door to see what poor soul would seek refuge at such a peculiar hour i was confronted with a horrific sight...'' -The quillmanship would be poor at this part, the druids hands obviously shaking as he struggled to scrawl the rest of the passage-'' It was a child, One of the faladorian children as it was later revealed... he had been missing for several weeks now. His entire body had on it not a shred of clothing leaving a horrific sight for me to bear witness, His arms bore various puncture wounds and a thin stitching ran across the entirety of his circulatory system... Someone... No. Something had been tinkering with his anatomy... The child lay deceased before me, the last of it's strength used to drag it's broken frame to my home, And so after alerting the rest of the druids we followed the trail of crimson soaked earth into the taverly dungeon. We were suprised to find that the entire place had been cleared, at least so far as we dared explore. After following the trail for some time we finally came across the abandoned kinshra base of operations that had lain dormant for oh so long... and within it we founds horrors beyond our wildest imaginings... Forgive me but I cannot dare recall the gruesome sights for while they plague my mind constantly I feel if I were to put them to paper I too would lose my sanity like the creature that had dwelled there. At the depth of the stone carved fortress however, we came across brother Turnintrixx, Bent over a writhing mass bearing identical scars to that found on the childs corpse... all of the victims bore the same scars! When asked why he had mutilated so many, Turnintrixx's eyes so hollow as he spoke, he replied only with this; "My brother, we are but layers of flesh painted on bone... I simply sought to find the limits of our kind." After some delay, one of my brothers managed to ask him if he had found what he sought... To which Turnintrixx only smiled..." OOC Intoduction Turnintrixx is a character currently played on world 42 by Mega Chunk, He is part of the Church of 'Vile roleplay. TBC TBC Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Druid Category:Antagonist